


All is Well

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Arson, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Romance, Drama, Drugging, Flashbacks, Good Draco Malfoy, Horcruxes, I don't want to spoil it, Innocent Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Memory Loss, Mind Fuck, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Slow Transgression to Evil, Snarky Draco Malfoy, The ending is happy but had undertones of angst in it, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Harry Potter, Yandere Themes, dark themes, for Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: The long-term exposure to a Horcrux does not come without its consequences.ORThe Yandere Harry!AU nobody asked for where Draco finds out just how much Harry was affected by the war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 22
Kudos: 288





	All is Well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Split Personality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074686) by [goldenzingy46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46). 



> Sorry I took so long to update! I've started like 10 new stories and can't figure out which one to finish first. I decided on something dark :3
> 
> Edit: So I realized that this story was unconsciously based off another Dark!Harry fic I read a long time ago, and its quite similar...  
> Please don't sue me

(I)

Harry sneered at the dead body as he pulled his diamond-encrusted dagger out of its chest. The blood had managed to stain everywhere, including his new trousers, and he was rather annoyed by that.

Narcissa Malfoy looked imperious even in death, something that Harry had to admire. It seemed that the old Malfoy matriarch never let go of her pride, even if it cost her her own life.

Around him, what was remaining of Malfoy Manor lit up the night sky with a show of impressive flames, no doubt terrifying the neighbors. It was only a matter of time before the Aurors arrived, but Harry already had what he needed.

In a corner, surrounded by a protective charm to repel the heat of the flames, was Draco Malfoy. The blond was bound with dark red ropes that clashed magnificently with his pale skin, and was gagged. For some reason, the muggle way of abduction and murder was _exquisite_.

By now, Draco had stopped struggling and had resorted to pleading Harry with his beautiful silver eyes, from which the most innocent tears were spilling out of. The picture the blond created was purely _angelic_ , even though Harry knew that the blond was far from being an angel.

“They can’t stop me now, my love.” Harry murmured to his lover, relishing in the muffled sob it brought out from Draco.

Harry smiled softly and walked away from Narcissa Malfoy’s dead body to Draco, shaking his head when the blond tried to scoot away from him. The protective bubble he was in was very strong, and wouldn’t even break to the toughest of spells.

The shouts of Aurors started to break through the eerie silence, making Harry grin even wider.

With a snap of his fingers, he and Draco were gone.

(II)

The way it had all started was funny, really. Instead of becoming an Auror after graduating from Hogwarts, Harry had instead remained in Grimmauld Place to take care of Teddy. Andromeda had contracted a rare magical strain of polio, and while it hadn’t killed her, she had lost the use of her lower body. Harry had offered to take care of Teddy for the nest year while she was in motor rehabilitation; she agreed happily.

Things were mundane for the next two years until Harry had met Draco working in _The Leaky Cauldron_ as a waiter. Harry hadn’t been there for over a year (because of his fame and all that bull) so he supposed that the blond had managed to find a job despite him being a Death Eater.

Well, he wasn’t exactly a Death Eater. It was revealed during the Battle of Hogwarts that Draco had actually been a spy for the Order since the Triwizard Tournament, something that even Harry himself hadn’t known. Only Dumbledore and the adults of the Order had known, something that annoyed Harry greatly. Draco had been released of all charges and praised as a war hero, and Harry had no choice but to acknowledge the hardships the blond must have gone through to act as a spy.

Despite this, people still looked down on him and called him a Death Eater, which was most likely the reason why he was working in such a lowly job.

Harry had noticed that Draco looked uncomfortable with the man he was serving, who was trying to hold his waist. Without even thinking, Harry had walked up to them.

“Leave him alone.” He had demanded, to their astonishment. The man looked shocked at first, then sneered.

“And who are you to tell me?”

As a response, Harry lifted up the fringe he had grown to cover his scar. Once the man saw it, he turned pale and scrambled away from the vanquisher of the Dark Lord at a very quick pace.

“T-thank you?” Draco stammered, tucking a strand of loose blond hair behind his ear. He was obviously wondering why Harry had bothered to help him at all. Hell, Harry _himself_ didn’t know why.

Most likely it was his savior complex.

Or perhaps, something more.

(III)

When Draco woke up, he realized that something was off. For one, he wasn't in the Manor in his mother, but in a strange room that had only a bed, a dresser and a mirror in it. It was large, but sparsely furnished. There were two doors, one of which was open, and Draco could see the toilet and the sink inside it.

Why was he here?

Then, the events of the previous night came rushing down to him.

For a moment, he was paralyzed, the image of his mother bleeding to death and the fire raging through the Manor.

He barely had time to run into the bathroom before he threw up into the toilet, crying and heaving into the white porcelain.

He vaguely heard the other door opening, but another wave of retching instantly took his mind away from that.

Footsteps started approaching the bathroom, and Draco flinched when a large hand started rubbing his back soothingly. Another one used a wet washcloth to wipe his mouth and his jaw gently, cleaning away some of the vomit that had stuck onto it.

He allowed the hands to pull him into a standing position in front of the mirror. Once he saw who it was, he almost fainted.

It was Harry. Harry, who he had left three months ago.

Draco was fucked.

(IV)

After their initial encounter, the two of them had just clicked, for some reason. They remained great friends for the next few months, and Harry had quickly developed feelings for the blond. When he told his best mates, Ron and Hermione had been skeptical, not because of who Draco was but because Harry had refused to see a Mind-Healer after the War.

“Harry, you aren’t in the right state of mind to enter a relationship now. The Horcrux obviously has had some effects from long-term exposure.” Hermione tried to reason with him. Harry had ignored her as usual, instead fantasizing of Draco in several different… situations, to say the least.

And Harry knew that Hermione was right. He could _feel_ where the Horcrux had been on his body, and how it had blackened the part of his body where it had resided.

The piece of the Horcrux had stayed on the part of his soul that aligned directly with his heart.

He didn’t want to think of what that meant.

(V)

Harry smiled down at Draco, who was half-delirious and murmuring desperately at Harry. Harry buried his face in his silky blond hair (that had now grown out to past his shoulders) as he and Draco lay down on Draco’s bed.

Turns out there were some potions Harry _did_ like, after all.

All it took was a few drops of a Calming Drought and a Confusing Concoction in Draco’s water, and he was as good as immobile.

“It’s alright, love.” Harry murmured into the blond’s hair, ignoring the way he squirmed and tried to free himself from Harry’s tight grasp.

“Hey. Don’t cry, love.” Harry frowned when he felt tears start to wet his chest. He lifted Draco’s head up by the chin and kissed away the two fat droplets that had gathered in his silver eyes. Draco closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

“You’re alright, love. Just relax.” Harry soothed, massaging his back steadily. Soon, Draco fell into a peaceful slumber, clutching Harry’s shirt tightly.

Harry smiled.

(VI)

“ _No_ , Harry! You can’t stop me from going to Pansy’s!” Draco yelled at Harry, his usually pale face flushed and red. Harry thought he looked beautiful.

“Yes I can.” Harry said simply, ignoring Draco’s cry of outrage.

They had been dating for almost a year now, and for the last month or so Draco had been upset because Harry was being too ‘possessive’ of him.

How was it his fault that people wanted to take Draco away from him? Harry knew better. He knew just how much everybody despised their relationship and hid it under barely-polished veneers of politeness.

Harry was just trying to protect Draco. He didn’t see what he was doing wrong.

“If you don’t let me leave right _now_ , we’re done. I’m fucking _tired_ of you acting like I’m just a possession to be owned, Harry!”

Harry shrugged. “You can try, but I’ll always come after you, love.” He had muttered to Draco.

“I don’t know what happened, Harry. Maybe you should listen to Hermione and see a Mind-Healer.” Draco said after a beat of silence.

“I don’t need one.” Harry growled, slamming his fist on the dining table and standing up, ignoring the way his chair fell over.

Draco shrank back, and for some reason it made Harry feel _good_.

Harry sighed, and focused on his essence.

He could feel that the rotten parts had spread from his heart, and had covered most of what was a normally pure essence. Now, he was black and dark and _tainted_.

For some reason, he didn’t mind this.

***

That night, Draco had packed his things while Harry was sleeping and left, most likely to Malfoy Manor to stay with his mother.

When Harry woke up, his soul was completely black.

***

Three months later, Harry approached Malfoy Manor with nothing but a wand, a dagger and a lighter.

(VII)

Harry knew that there was only one way he could convince Draco to love him unconditionally, even if it meant resorting to the worst measures.

Nothing had worked. He had bought Draco gifts, pampered him, and everything else he could think of. This was the only thing left he hadn’t tried.

Draco, however, seemed against it. He was struggling against the ropes that bound him to a chair and a crying _mess_ , and didn’t even seem to care that he was covered in snot, sweat and tears. For some reason, it turned Harry on. He would have felt disgusted with himself, but he had passed that stage long ago.

Harry caressed his wand almost lovingly, knowing that it was what he needed to complete this ritual.

“ _Obliviate_.”

(VIII)

Draco smiled as Harry hugged him from behind, resting his chin on the top of Draco’s head.

“How are the tomatoes, love?” Harry asked.

“They’re doing fine, but I can’t hug you now.” Draco laughed, holding up his dirty hands to show Harry. He had taken to gardening, as it was the only was he could get fresh air. Harry didn’t let him go out, but it was only because Harry wanted to protect him. Besides, Grimmauld Place (well, Potter Manor, really) was big enough for him to explore any room he wanted when he was bored.

Harry snorted and kissed the top of Draco’s head.

Draco laughed again and leaned back into Harry’s chest, letting the scent of him flood his senses. Harry smelt of apple cider and dark chocolate, and something darker that Draco could never manage to figure out.

“Love you.” Harry leaned down for a kiss and grinned when Draco gave him a short, chaste peck on the lips before turning back to his vegetables.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
